memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
John Gill (mirror)
| Died = 2273| Affiliation = Terran Empire| PrevAssign = Director, Bureau of Interstellar Hegemony| FinalAssign = Emperor of the Terran Empire| }} In the mirror universe, John Gill was a professor who became Emperor of the Terran Empire during the 23rd century. His capital was Stalingrad. Biography Managed Culture Gill was at one point the director of the Empire's Bureau of Interstellar Hegemony. In this position, he viciously maintained order over subject worlds through a theory he called Managed Culture, forcibly controlling most aspects of local residents' lives, from freedom of speech to dress codes. The project was first tested on , where the locals took to the order with great zeal. Chief among his followers was , who became an ardent supporter of Gill, serving as security chief on several other test worlds. Other disciples of the Managed Culture project included . Despite the support of these and others, including the influential , Gill resigned in 2260, and the bureau did not continue his project. Rise to Power Some time later, Emperor was assassinated by a dozen members of the Imperial Senate. The Senators wished to have a peacemaker in office, so as to hold off conflict with the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Gill was selected because many Senators, having forgotten his short-lived Managed Culture project, thought that as an academician he would be cautious and pliable. Shortly after being appointed, Gill renewed his Managed Culture theory, this time with ordinary citizens of the Empire in his sights. As the Senate was disinclined toward totalitarian regimes, Gill solidified his power base by replacing most members of his cabinet. Imperial Regime During his tenure as emperor, Gill led a secretive life, often helping to spread rumors about himself to sow confusion. Many thought he was a secret drug addict, and many were suspicious that he was having an affair with the woman (many emperors were believed to be involved with T'Pau). Gill also spread rumors that he was very ill, hoping to lure those plotting against him into the open. In 2267, Gill came to admire after the Vulcan assassinated , who had been Garth's protege and a political supporter of the previous regime. Gill came to rely on Spock's advice in many situations. In 2268, following Spock's advice, Gill declined to retaliate against the s' destruction of the . In 2270, Gill appointed Spock to Imperial Security, giving him charge of a branch dedicated to eliminating the dissident Oswaldite movement. Unfortunately, and unbeknownst to Gill, Spock was a co-founder of the movement, as was Gill's Minister of Vassal Affairs, . In 2271, Spock and Cogley convinced Gill that his trusted right-hand Melakon was in fact plotting to assassinate him, and Gill had the Ekosian executed. Shortly thereafter, War Minister was killed combating the alien intelligence . With two spots open in his cabinet, Gill appointed Spock as minister of war, and Cogley as the head of Imperial Security. After being advised by Spock and Cogley, Gill soon began making token financial contributions to disadvantaged worlds, in the hopes of appeasing the Oswaldite movement. In 2273, Gill received information that was skimming funds from this new campaign for his own personal use. He privately contacted the revenue minister, hoping to get in on the scheme. This contact led to a physical altercation between the two, in which Mudd's assistant stabbed Gill to death with a letter opener. Mudd received the credit for Gill's death and went on to succeed him as emperor. ( ) Gill's Cabinet Gill stacked the Imperial Cabinet with many already loyal to him and his theories. The only holdover from Garth's regime was War Minister . His full cabinet looked as follows: Connections | after= | years=2266 – 2273}} Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Humans Category:2273 deaths Category:Professors Category:Political leaders